


Rasio Emas

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Universe, Friendship, Gen, Golden Ratio, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Male Friendship, Parthenon, Parthenon Temple, Phidias, Science Fiction, Ἀθηνᾶ Παρθένος | Athena Parthenos (Hellenistic Religion & Lore)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Japan mengunjungi Kuil Parthenon. #VivacityPathway





	Rasio Emas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.
> 
> _untuk Vivacity Pathway hari kedua puluh empat dengan tema "Golden Ratio"_

.

.

.

"Oh, Japan, kau datang lagi."

Japan membungkuk saat ia akhirnya tiba di hadapan Greece. "Selamat siang, Greece."

"Hm." Greece bergeming. "Sebenarnya aku baru saja mau pergi."

"Oh." Japan buru-buru menegakkan badannya. "K-kalau begitu aku akan pergi lagi. Maaf sudah menggang―"

"Kau mau ikut?" tanya Greece, memotong permintaan maaf Japan. "Aku hanya akan pergi ke Parthenon, kuil yang kubangun di ibukota."

"Oh? Kuil yang di dalamnya terdapat patung Athena itu?" Mata Japan spontan berbinar. "Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Ya, Japan. Kau boleh ikut."

Greece berjalan, Japan mengikuti dari belakang. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai obrolan. Greece terlalu sibuk menatap jalanan sementara Japan terlalu malu untuk memulai obrolan lebih dulu. Meski sudah lama menjalin pertemanan dengan Greece, tetap saja Japan tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang terlalu cerewet.

Setelah berjalan selama lima belas menit, mereka akhirnya tiba di Kuil Parthenon. Kuil itu hanyalah kumpulan dari pilar-pilar raksasa yang membentuk sebuah ruangan persegi panjang di tengahnya dengan gaya arsitektur klasik. Dulu kuil ini sangat megah dan indah. Sayang kerusakan parsialnya pada 26 September 1687 membuat kuil ini tidak semegah dan seindah dulu. Namun tentu, ia masih tetap memiliki nilai sejarah yang tinggi.

Japan menyukai Kuil Parthenon. Selain karena gaya arsitektur yang berbeda dengan negaranya, ia merasakan adanya aliran energi yang berbeda saat berada di Parthenon. Japan merasa istimewa, merasa menang, mungkin karena Athena adalah Dewi Kemenangan.

"Parthenon dibangun pada tahun 447 SM, lalu selesai pada tahun 432 SM," ucap Greece sambil menyentuh salah satu pilar Parthenon.

"Berarti sekitar 15 tahun, ya?" tanya Japan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tinggi kuil ini antara 13 sampai 14 meter," lanjut Greece. "Arsiteknya adalah Iktinos dan Callicrates. Sebenarnya Parthenon ini semacam 'menggantikan' kuil lama yang hancur akibat invasi Persia pada 480 SM."

"Apa kuil lama itu punya nama?"

"Tidak." Greece menoleh. "Tapi orang-orang biasa menyebutnya Pra-Parthenon atau Parthenon Tua."

"Masuk akal, karena usia kuil lama itu memang pasti lebih tua," sahut Japan sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Dulu Parthenon berfungsi sebagai gedung keuangan." Greece mendongakkan kepala, berusaha menatap puncak Parthenon. Japan mengikuti. "Fungsinya mirip seperti bank pada masa kini. Sempat juga jadi gereja, lalu jadi masjid saat aku tinggal di rumah Ottoman. Sekarang, fungsinya hanya sebagai objek pariwisata."

Japan mendelik. "Banyak sekali fungsi kuil ini."

"Di dalamnya ada patung Athena Parthenos," ujar Greece tanpa merespons komentar Japan. "Karya Phidias. Dia adalah pematung, pelukis, dan arsitek dari zaman Yunani Kuno. Tinggi patung itu sekitar 11 hingga 12 meter."

"Phidias?" Japan memejamkan matanya. "Bukankah dia adalah seseorang yang mengawali perjalanan sejarah rasio emas?"

"Rasio ... emas?"

"Uh ... begini." Japan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Jika ada sebuah garis A dan garis B yang saling berhubungan, maka rasio emas adalah panjang A dan B dibagi A atau sama dengan panjang A dibagi panjang B."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali," komentar Greece dengan wajah datar.

"Itu bukan kebetulan, tapi memang ada perhitungannya," ralat Japan. "Besar rasio emas adalah sekitar 1.618. Setiap bangunan, patung, atau apa pun yang ukurannya sesuai dengan aturan rasio emas, dipercaya bahwa hal itu enak dipandang. Rupanya rasio emas memengaruhi pandangan kita terhadap sesuatu."

"Oh, begitu."

"Kurasa patung Athena ini memang menggunakan aturan rasio emas karena patung ini terasa sangat pas dan enak dilihat," lanjut Japan. "Tapi mungkin di masa Phidias, namanya bukan rasio emas."

"Namanya rasio perak."

Japan menoleh kaget. "Iyakah?!"

Greece, masih menjadi sosok misterius, tidak menjawab.

Jadi ... namanya rasio perak atau bukan?

Japan tidak pernah tahu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> #VivacityPathway #WriteToHeal
> 
> Diawali searching karena nggak tahu apa itu golden ratio (...) dan karena bawa-bawa negara, jadilah kusalurkan hobi ini kepada Hetalia~ hehe
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
